The Jealous rants of the Powerpuff girls
by S.Ruru
Summary: Comparision between Bronies and PPG fans. WARNING FAVORS BRONIES! My little pony Xover.


**Ok So I hope I don't offend any PPG fans considering this fic is like a *wriggles finger* "tut,tut SHAME on YOU" Type of deal so SORRY in advance. And Self insert warinining. This is so rushed and probably have typos and junk.**

**Diclaimer:I don't own PPG, MLP-FiM, hell ANYTHING except my OC.**

The ppg were in a lounge, Blossom had her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the ground and shaking her head, buttercup was pacing about the room, Bubbles was sitting on a chair with her knees drawn, head in her lap and staring into space.

There was a small GarurumonX with dreadlocks laying on the couch, she was here to act as sort of a mediator if things got out of hand. "It had to be done." She said trying to calm down the two standing puffs. "No one was doing it, it HAD to be done."

Buttercup rounded on her, "You had no business bringing them here, digging this up. You should've left well enough alone, look at Bubbles she's a wreck!" The green puff pointed at her sister who was staring unblinkingly at the wall.

"You can't honestly say that you're happy with your fans."

Blossom spoke up, "But we realize that our time is up, we are the past and they're the present. Of course their fans will be different." "Besides it's not like this is going to change much, there are plenty of parody fics already stating the problems of our fandom, and they're not taken seriously."

Super Garurumon shot up, "But, I'm trying to fix it!" She desprately wanted to prove a point "I think that if your fans just see what Bronies are doing-"

"Where do you get off trying to 'fix' our fandom?!" Buttercup Screeched

"I-I-uh"

"Are tryin' to be some hero? Tryin' to 'save' the day?"

"W-well"

Suddenly the door burst open with an explosion of balloons stremers and other party supplies.

"PIINKIIE!" A rough voice rang out

"What? I never leave without my party cannon, Dashie!" A bubbly voice answered

"OH, no no no! Do you know what kind of impression this will leave?" A purple unicorn walked through the destroyed door, followed by a rainbow maned pegasus and a pink earth pony.

The unicorn introduced herself and the other ponies."Um, sorry about that, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie"

"I'm Blossom, that's Bubbles over there and this is Buttercup."

S.G jumped off the couch and cleared her throat. "Alright, let's begin this thing. I am Super garurumon, I'm a Digimon fan first, a Brony second and a PPG fan last." Buttercup snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'd like to begin with fanfiction, yes I know this subject has been beaten to death, but let's compare the two fandoms fanfics."

Twilight began "Well, our fanfics are pretty even and we have a wide selection of genres." She said with pride, "For instance our War fics, grim dark and horror fics, deathfics, Shipping fics that are yuri/yaoi and hetro, humans in Equestria, ponies on earth, slice-of-life, crossovers, a-and um c-clopfics. "She stuttered over the last one.

Super garurumon nodded in approval "Yes, I'm never bored because there are plenty of fics to read."

Rainbow dash smirked "Not to mention our famous fics, that you have to know about to be a Brony."

Pinkie's eyes widened in realization "Oh, 'Cupcakes', 'Rocket to Insanity', 'Rainbow Factory', 'Sweet Apple Massacre', 'My little Dashie' and I think 'Scootabuse'?"

Super garurumon shook her head at the puffs "Cupcakes has been animated, Rainbow Factory is a song, and My little Dashie is becoming a movie, a MOVIE." She stared smugly at them "OH, when is that fan made movie of yours coming out? I'm still waiting for the "Top ten Powerpuff videos for July", or heck the whole year of 2011, When are your musicians gonna put together that charity album?"

All three puffs flinched at the biting sarcastic remark

Blossom looked at the floor "You know there's no need to talk about our fanfics, let's move on to a different subject." Blossom suggested, "What about fan art? I'm sure that we are evenly matched with this one."

Buttercup nodded, "Our fan art kicks ass!"

Rainbow reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, I guess they're alight."

Pinkie popped up out of nowhere, "Are you kidding Dashie? They're AWSOME; the fan arts I've seen have so much quality!"

Twilight caught Bubbles' eye for a second before the blue puff looked away. The unicorn frowned and turned to Blossom "Your fandom seems to make up for some of its faults with its art."

"And some fans even made their own comics" The pink puff commented "I read this one a while ago that had continued with the Powerpuffs Z universe. And it was actually show quality, if I hadn't known that it was fan created I would've thought it was official."

S.G smiled and agreed" It's settled that the Puff's fandom has something going for it;fanart which I can recommend Tjota's work as he is so AWSOME!" She did a 'why wub wu' face " BUT, I mentioned animation earlier, which the PPG fans don't hold a candle to."

Buttercup shouted "Hey!"

Rainbow shrugged "Well it's true, for one we have more fan animation, for two the animation that you DO have is not show quality and most everything is focused on shipping."

"Yes, I'll direct you to the PMV (pony music video) for Picture Perfect Pony which is a fan made song." said Twilight as she set up a laptop.

As the puffs watched the video they had a sinking feeling; if not for the declaimer at the beginning they would've thought that it was a preview for season three, added to the fact that the music was professionally done.

Twilight next clicked on something called the "Double Rainboom project" It apparently is the fandoms first fan made episode; it looks to be show quality as well.

"We have our own writers, voice actors and of course animators for this project."

Pinkie giggled, "Somebronies joke that if our show ever gets cancelled they'll just make their own."

Blossom's eyebrows raised, "What about copyright?"

Rainbow smirked, "All the stuff they do is non-profit plus they have permission, Hasbro loves publicity and our show feeds off of the internet. While episodes of your show are taken down from YouTube due to copyright, Hasbro lets Bronies upload episodes of MLP. Most are in 1080p too."

Super garurumon stated, "That's the key difference between these fandoms, Hasbro knows that Bronies were born on the internet, they would be idiots to take that away. Somebronies only access to episodes is on YouTube as they do not have the channel the show airs on."

S.G mentioned something else, "Um, I do know that this is a touchy subject but, hell. "They all stared at her as she continued, "MLP has more Rule 34 than PPG, some of its even animated."

The character's eyes widened and they simultaneously blushed.

"N-not that I go LOOKING for it, but it's kinda sad that even in the-uh dark corners of the fandoms MLP still has more fan content."

"You can look on any pony thread simulator to see that." Dash looked to the floor a blush still covering her face, "'I want to cum inside Rainbow Dash', CELESTIA who started that?!"

Twilight once again glanced at Bubbles who kept avoiding her gaze, wanting to see what was wrong she trotted over to her, "Bubbles?"

The room got deathly quiet and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Buttercup and Blossom shared a wary glance as Bubbles has been acting unpredictable ever since she learned of their guests.

Bubbles looked up and glared at Twilight, fury and a hint of tears in her blue eyes.

"I don't think they know" Bubbles said in a haunted voice

Twilight looked at her with confusion "Um, I don't-"

"THEY DON'T KNOW THEY DON'T KNOW!" Bubbles suddenly shouted and stood, bumping Twilight on her way.

"I-I wish that I was more you than me Twi." Bubbles choked out, "It's not fair, i-t's just not fair, and Timmy and Raven say the same things."

Rainbow Dash nodded understanding her; Mary Test came to her and Applejack a couple of days ago distressed and downtrod.

Super garurumon remembered the footage of the voice actor panel from Bronycon; Tara Strong said that she's never came across a more amazing fandom than the Bronies, saying that she'd made a Bubblicious and Ravenlicious but Twilightlicious was the only one that got animated with 3-4 song remixes to boot. Bronies are the main ones who donated money for Kiki, they are essentially the ones who kept that little girl alive. Among the other various Brony charities and the plain generosity of the fandom. There are charity auctions held at cons and at one, a man bought a Derpy plushy that was over 600 dollars, he then gave the plushie back, just wanting to give money.

S.G snorted; even she bought Balloon Party, which is yet another album for charity. You cannot be a part of the Brony fandom and contribute nothing.

Twilight reached out towards Bubbles with a hoof and the blue eyed puff took her into a hug. "OH Bubbles, we are one in the same; so what if Twilightlicious was animated? So what if I get more attention than you do? You can't forget your fans, don't deny them Bubbles even if they do ship you with Boomer so what? I get shipped with Dusk Shine." Bubbles giggled at that calming down a bit. "No matter what they do; they're still your fans Bubbles and they love you."

They let go of each other and suddenly Twilight's horn glowed and Super garurumon was coated in a purple light and lifted off the ground.

"What were you planning setting this up? Are you trying to make the Powerpuff fans feel guilty?"

Super garurumon struggled to get free as Twilight levitated her in the air, "I know you're trying to 'fix' this fandom but guilt and fear isn't the way. Love and tolerate S.G."

"H-hey! I didn't do anything! Plus I'm a Brony second!" She said as she plopped to the ground and looked around the room, "OH man I'm gonna lose so many friends after this, but it had to be done!"

Pinkie wrapped her arm around her,"ya still got me!"

S.G rolled her eyes, "Yeah thanks"

* * *

_**After the ponies**** left**_

A small Garurumon X was sitting infront of a computer screen, playing a game. On the screen Twilight Sparkle was beating the crap out of Applejack. Buttercup looked over her shoulder, "What the hell are you playing?" S.G put the game on pause, "Fighting is Magic, duh."

The green eyed puff rolled her eyes, "Is this another one of those Brony things?"

Super garurumon nodded and patted the space next to her, "Now grab a laptop so I can wipe the floor with you, it's not like I can play any fan-made PPG fighting games."

Buttercup sat down and loaded the game, "I'm getting really tired of you rubbing shit in our faces."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if your fans actually did shit."

"By the way, how's that Bubblicious animation comming along?"

"Still in the process, I'm just now learning how to use flash and I want to do other stuff before Bubblicious."

Suddenly Twilight Sparkle was enveloped in white and an explosion took over the entire screen.

S.G stood up victorious,"Aw yeah, I won like a boss!"

Buttercup snorted,"It was my first time playing this game, you had a huge advantage."

"Whatever, I just got you with my level 3 super BI-YATCH!"

"See I don't even know what the Hell that is!"

The End

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME IT HAD TO BE DONE! Plus I've taken it upon myself to animate more PPG stuff-as soon as I learn how to. I'll animate more Puff stuff. Namely Bubblicious.**

**You can find Ravenlicious on YouTube. Tara Y U so bored? XD**

**P.S. Balloon party is AWSOME! GO GET IT! ! !**

**P.P.S. I have no exact number on how much Bronies have raised for charity but it's in the thousands.**

**P.P.P.S GO to Taralicious . com ! DONATE! There's some cool stuff to buy! :D**


End file.
